Stark's Fantasy
by StarkEspada1
Summary: this is a new story following Stark a regular 4th year student as he is somehow transported into his Favorite game Final Fantasy VIII. Follow his adventures with Squall, Zell, and many other memorable characters form this famous installment in the Final Fantasy series.


Stark's Fantasy

Today started off like any other day. I got up out of bed, put on my favorite shirt, it is plain white but it is so comfy, put on some jeans, ate my breakfast and went to school. Just a normal day for me. I sat in my regular seat in Mr. Hamachi's class, back of the room. He was going on about how fiction books never teach us kids anything in high school so in his class we are only going to read non-fiction novels about historical writers and poets. I could tell this was going to be my worst year in school.

The principle came on the intercom and announced that all 4th year students had an assembly after lunch. So just like any normal day I suffered through the gross school prepared lunches. Ugh why must schools make kids suffer like this?

Anyways after lunch all the 4th year students, dreadfully including me, entered the lecture hall to sit through probably another stupid rally on how we all need to go to college and honor our families with good grades. I always found those assemblies to be complete bull shit.

My father is a big corporate executive. My mother owns her own bakery chain that spans all across the state. I don't see them very often and when I do it's only a simple "Hey stark did you finish your homework?" or "Dinner is on the table. Don't wait up for us." So I pretty much found my inspiration from videogames. Most notably the Final Fantasy series. The epic story lines and many memorable characters are the people that taught me morals and right from wrong.

"I hope you all gained valuable advice from this afternoon's assembly. Now go back to your classes and get back to honoring your families by learning. Have a good day." Said the principle.

Finally that stupid assembly is over. But now I have to go back to Mr. Hamachi's class. What a drag.

"Ring Ring!" Went the final bell. As all the students were flooding out of the school like a bunch of cockroaches scurrying out of an old bathroom, I slowly walked out of my class room when Mr. Hamachi stopped me.

"Mr. Stark. I've noticed throughout this year that you have done nothing to hint that you will further your education in college. You are a very bright young man. Why waste it with these mindless videogames and such?"

"Well sir to be completely honest your right. I have no intention of wasting my time and money with college. All that slip of paper they will give me is good for is to show off to others that I had more money than them. I have the means and money now to pursue my dream of developing games. I don't need a degree to tell others what I'm doing with my life. My work will show that off very proudly."

Before he could get another word out I already turned around and was on my way out of the building.

I always walked home alone. I hate all the people at my school and I've made this prominent to them so they all leave me alone. Just the way I like it. Unfortunately for me a storm was coming and it had already started raining. What a drag.

I opened the door to my house and as normal my parents were gone, there was a plate with my dinner on it waiting to be microwaved, and a note from them telling me not to stay up too late. Just another boringly normal day. I put my dinner in the microwave and sat down to play my favorite game Final Fantasy VIII.

I started a new game and was going through the normal steps when suddenly lightning struck and the whole house rattled as the thunder came crashing by. The power went out. I figured it had just blown a fuse. I grabbed the flashlight and started to make my way to the fuse box.

Suddenly I noticed that the T.V and game system were still on. I wondered how that could be? I slowly approached the T.V and looked into it. The game was still on the starting menu. I figured it was my mind playing tricks on me so I turned around to continue to look for the fuse box.

Suddenly I felt something grab me from behind and drag me back towards the T.V. I started trying to grab on to anything I could get my hands on but nothing was solid enough to counteract the force pulling me back. Out of shock I blacked out and I don't know what all happened next.

I awoke to people staring at me. I didn't recognize any of them except one. I thought I was crazy but I was certain. He reached out his hand and helped me up. "Are you alright? I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. My name is Zell. And this is Balamb Garden military academy. You must be the new recruit. Nice to meet you!"


End file.
